En route to a better life
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: For the Supernatural races, Mankind was seen as the lowest on the power chain. Nothing could change that. But when a young, highly trained and skilled mercenary with the name Jonas Kerevechko ends up in Kuoh and gets unwillingly pulled in the schemes of Devils and Angels, the young soldier will turn the whole Magical World upside down while looking for his own answer and fate.
1. Jonas Kerevechko

I have been thinking about making an High school dxd fanfic and now, I got one. The reason why I put this up is because I want some feedback of you all.

This is a guy who has no special powers, but relies on guns. No holy bullets or whatsoever, no real guns. Still, due to his training, he can easily fight.

Next chapters will come as my drawer (read young cousin) is done with my picture.

I have two reasons why I put this up is easy. First of all. This is highly inspired by guerrilla sam's a Chance where he has a similar character. Only in his case, it's a canon character.

The second reason is because I have read a lot of high school dxd fanfics and most OC's are or replacements or have dragons and sacred gears if they're human. For me, I don't think it's impossible for a human with the right training and equipment to take on stronger things. With this, I wanted to test it out.

Please give me some feedback on this.

Name: Jonas Kerevechko.

Age: Seventeen (Presumed. No official date record.)

Gender: Male

Race: Human. And that won't change.

Appearance: Messy black hair, over all his head. Reddish, almost brown coloured eyes. A scarf right over his right cheek. Fairly built, a height over 180 cm. He's well trained, but that's not to see. Scarfs over his entire body, going from scratches, to bullet wounds. The biggest one on his back is a large vertical one and one over his throat. That one is nearly invisible, because he always wear a cloth covering it.  
When Jonas get serious, he pulls it up, covering his nose and mouth, making only the eyes visible.

Powers: Jonas has no Sacred Gear, no special attacks, nothing. He has zero magic and isn't close to anything of the magical world.

What Jonas does have, is a high knowledge of guns which can be put in fights due to his training. Jonas also have a knack for melee. Despite not being trained in any sword play, Jonas can hold himself against knights or kendo club members due to translating his swordplay from fighting with a machete. He can easily dual wield a machete in his left hand and a pistol / sawn off shotgun to fight.

He can also switch fast from shotgun to assault rifles or machine rifles and is an excellent sniper.

For a human, Jonas is extremely fast and strong. Easily six times stronger than your average human. Being gifted with a natural accuracy, reflexes and high perception, Jonas is a force to be reckoned with. He can easily fight and win from Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Sure, he is no match to Serafall or Sirzechs or some other high class devils, but Jonas can easily take on both Rias and Sona's peerages without breaking a sweat.

He can survive on the battlefields, taking care of himself and being able to protect others.

Team: Jonas doesn't belong to a peerage, a group or anything like that. He is on his own side. Still, he is friendly towards Rias or Sona and will often help them on errands. Still, he can act rude to them, reminding them he is a mercenary and not one of their peerage members. He acts as mercenary for both groups, more Rias than Sona's.

Still, Jonas have some kind of honour and dislikes arrogance. Despite loving a good fight, he isn't for mindless slaughter or turning his life upside down.

Jonas is also more friendly to the ORC than the Student Council. More so, because Sona once insulted him at a sore spot and that ended quite bad for her.

Likes: Peace, normal life, having a good brawl.

Dislikes: Injustice, arrogance, bullies and perverts

Personality: Jonas is a silent guy, doesn't speak a lot. Most people are afraid of him due to his appearance and due to rumours. He's often said to be a delinquent which is a lie. But it doesn't mean Jonas will just stand down. Jonas also often stop bullies from hurting people or when they're ganging up to someone. Due to that, people leave Jonas alone.

Despite his reputation, Jonas is a friendly, but stoic guy who hates it when people make a ruckus or when they're doing wrong. Jonas stands with those who stand with him and will help his friends whenever they need it. But even so, Jonas has his own goals and will stop at nothing to accomplish them.

Jonas doesn't care for insults, but have a few strings that are better not pulled. One is calling him weak. Another one is calling him a monster. The last one is insulting his father. Most people who've done that don't live long enough to regret.

Jonas is never arrogant of his strength and will never lie over his abilities. He'll never underestimate an opponent and will take it down the easiest way for him.

Bio: Jonas had a life filled with violence and guns. He was trained as an elite force for mercenaries, starting as child soldier, but escaped when the group was whipped out. Being part of that project gave Jonas a rough start, but due to his battle knowledge, he can easily save himself. The reason why Jonas doesn't suffer from PTSD is thanks to protection of his adoptive father who was said to be the best soldier in the world.

Jonas has a quest to fulfil and will stop at nothing to get it. He has lived in Kuoh from the age of eight and for one thing he is certain. It wasn't a human that was responsible for his grieve.

Strength: Jonas is fairly strong, stronger than most low class devils or angels, can easily deal with a lot of enemies himself and can take on larger or stronger opponents with the right strategy. He is one man army.

Agility: His agility is higher than most Rooks or Knights. Despite the lack of wings, he can make his way through the battlefield, making hard to him with magical attacks, with weapons holstered. His reflexes allow him to react in a second and can take an a small group of enemies out himself.

Endurance: Jonas is used to fight for a long time without getting tired and can stay awake for days. He can take more wounds where normal humans would have collapsed. His knowledge to deal with wounds can make himself to heal himself or others. He can take care of his allies and can help them survive on battle fields.

Intelligence: Jonas is smart, if not highly intelligent, being able to test out of a few classes. He can outsmart his enemy and doesn't rely on pure strength solely. The reason why his lower than Rias or Sona on points is because Jonas doesn't like to make an effort if that will make his goal more difficult. He hates needless completion which what would cause if he would be ranked more on his Rias or Sona's level.

Jonas isn't good with chess, more because he hate following rules. On a battlefield, he turns the odds so that his enemies play by his rules and his game. He doesn't follow with rating games, but can fight for himself.

Luck: Jonas has a saying. He makes his own luck.


	2. Upcoming rewrite

Hey guys,

Sorry but this is not a chapter. After some chatting with a few authors, special mention to the Anime Sage, who I am grateful for the wake-up call, a couple of months ago by now but sorry, I didn't have the time for it right now.

At the moment we speak, En Route to a better life is undergoing a rewrite and most likely, I'm only updating it when I'm fully and truly done with the first chapter. The first time I worked on Jonas, I got the mention he was too soft, at the second, he was too much of an asshole, a bit too much to my own liking. So that's why, there's a rewrite on which I'm going to work on the concept of healed guy.

A person who has been through some shit but at the end of the day has worked things out. Also, another mention. I'm having trouble with my audio and cause I wanna close things down when I'm done with my update, we'll see for next time. Sorry guys but I'm not confident about it right now. And with my exams kicking in, things will get rocky. But around June, things will calm down. It will be the time I'm updating this story for the full chapter.

Like in December, when I got enough chapters done of different stories, there will be three or four updates at once. See you gusy then and enjoy this little piece.

PM's or reviews, really appreciated.

* * *

If you believe in science, do you swear off God? Because if you believe in science, super natural creatures don't exist. Devils, Angels, Dragons. They don't exist if you believe in science. Science is hard proof. Without proof, what is truth?

Even so, proof is just something that some see as true. But what is the truth? A question that baffled the greatest minds in human history and something people are still looking for today. For some, there are truths who are easier to believe.

Even so, humanity had no real reason to believe or even look after the myths who were told from ages ago. They had bigger fish to fry. Namely the biggest disaster ever since World War Two. Scratch that, if you consider all things, World War Two didn't even come close.

After the collapse of several states in Africa, the Black Continent embroiled in a war unlike any other. Different world powers looked at the mess and decided not to give a fuck. Let it happen, why should we help?

That, of course, didn't really work. NGO's went to the place to help those poor people out. A lot of good luck that did them. The numbers of casualties rose up to millions. Result?

Those who survived fled to Europe causing strain on the already heavily affected European Union. The millions of refugees who flooded the beaches of Italy cost the whole Union millions. Meanwhile, Uncle Sam was complaining why the EU didn't do anything about those terrorist flooding the soil of Europe leading to the collapse of NATO.

Asia looked and waited their time. But that wasn't the best thing to do. Commercial treaties were canceled, leading to collapse all over the Far East. One country that wasn't that much affected was Japan. Due to its isolated location and heavily self-reliance, a trait inherited from World War Two, the land of the Rising Sun had a better shot at making it out of this mess relatively unscathed.

Speaking of getting out of a mess. One example got out of a mess as well.

This was the example of a kid that looked Japanese but breathed gaijin. This was Jonasavo Kerevechko. Third-year Kuoh student and a kid that escaped Japan due to a lot of luck and skill combined. Being left alone ever since he came here, Jonas wasn't someone looking to become something. He just wanted to have some way to live. How?

That was anyone's guess. He sat in silence, being left alone by most and hated by few. He wore a black jacket that was left open, a custom that was commonly seen in the hands of delinquents. While he didn't bear such a moniker, he could pass for one.

His face was impassive, his black, half long hair was a mess and his brown red eyes were nicely mixed but they never held the light that some had. He had learned to look at the very least neutral or relaxed compared to others.

He didn't have many friends and there was another reason why. While Jonas had experience of dealing with members of the other sex, it wasn't something he was used to. Okay, he could think of one exception but that was another story. He sighed. He should have known that if you go to a school which was famous for being an all-girl school before, one could guess why most males came to the school.

Outnumbering boys one to ten, many young men believed this would be the land where they could have an easy access to girls. How low some must have fallen on the ideas. There were those who were seen as the lowest of the low, perverts without any sort of restraints towards women.

There were those who were politely declining every invitation. And there were those who saw women not as a way to get their rocks off but as those of the same species and had a friendly contact with them. Not that Jonas would fit in.

Jonas was left alone by most of the student body. No matter if you were boy or girl. Which didn't mean that he was anti-social? It had taken years for him to get used to a civilian life, knowing very well that it would never work.

But for Jonas, that didn't really matter now. He had his school work and while few, there were some who would speak to him. Like right now as the young man blinked to his side.

Looking into pink eyes, he saw a young, bespectacled woman with a figure that was modest but charming by some. Jonas had never really cared how most looked. He knew well enough that what a person carried in their heart and minds would make what he thought of them.

"Kerevechko." A voice said that was carrying strictness. Sona Shitori, student council president of Kuoh and fellow third year, was standing at his desk.

She had no real idea what to make of him. She was given this task to look after this school and taking care of it was really important to her. But she wouldn't have guessed what Jonas would do. His appearance was one thing. When she looked at him, now two years ago, she guessed that he was just a mindless delinquent that was a lost cause in which she didn't have to invest her time.

Well, was she baffled to find out that he had beaten her on academics. It had caused Sona to get envious of the boy who wasn't just dangerously looking but had brains under his head. It had started in a small rivalry, unknown to the man which had turned around in her second year.

When she was going home, her brain tired from the long hours of school and work for the Student Council, she was assaulted by three male students from a nearby school, she was saved by Jonas. It wasn't a great fight like she had heard from tales that her parents told her.

She had witnessed just a bit of the fight and was shocked by the fierceness that Jonas carried with him. She admitted, she never saw someone like him fighting. One punch, one kick, one parry. That was all that he did.

The guy insisted to walk her home. That caused Sona to see him in a different light. Jonas preferred his privacy above being dragged in school. If that caused him to be left alone, Sona respected that. At this point, Sona had gotten to the point she would allow Jonas to take it easy and in return, he helped out around the school.

They weren't really friends but for Jonas, the interactions he had with her, were something fun. She had given up on trying to reform him and he had stopped acting less aloof. It had gotten to the point that Sona was comfortable with speaking to him, finding out that even he had a sense of humor. That brought us to this situation.

"Kerevechko." She said again, getting his attention. "Oh, hey, Sona. What's up?" He asked in a neutral tone for most but for Sona, he tried his best to sound friendly. Or he just acted.

"Kerevechko. I demand you call me Kaichou." Knowing his eye roll, she gave the smallest smile, he had things he wouldn't do.

"And we both know that is not going to work out. So, why did you come here?" She looked outside and Jonas could figure it out. "A-fucking-gain?" The man was 180 centimeters and he had muscle around his body. He looked down, shouldering the small president. They could see three boys running for their lives while being chased by a group of girls.

Jonas acted like Sona's guard dog while both would make damn sure that they would never be called out on that.

It was common practice that three boys, given the nickname the Perverted Trio would peek on the Kendo Girl Team. It would be often that those girls would find out and that they would chase those boys down.

It was common that Sona would go to Jonas with the request of calming those girls down. "I suppose I don't have to tell you."

Confidently, she looked at Jonas. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just so you know, I'm getting tired of it." Sona smiled at him. She had never seen him looking to woman in lust. It was like he didn't care about it. Or that he was gay. Which she doubted that was the case.

"Thanks for this." He smirked as he walked out his room. "Anything for you." He quipped back. She looked at him and she had the idea on him. He had been through a lot. One who was trained like she was, could read that in his eyes. She had no idea what it was but when she asked Jonas where he spent his elementary school years, he gave two words.

"Africa and classified." While not being content with it, she heard reports of guys who changed with him. He had some serious scars on his body, his face was just the tip of the iceberg.

She knew about Africa, she had heard the stories. Jonas might be a lot but there was something about him. While he did carry wounds over his body, they were healed. Bad memories might never leave his life but he was no loose cannon either. It wasn't perfect or even close to good but Jonas had never caused any trouble on the school.

In fact, the fight where he protected her from a horrible thing, there were rumors. That there was something that protected the girls of this school. And while she didn't understand Jonas, she appreciated him. He was blunt, a bit rude could be sarcastic but it was nice to converse with a guy who got a decent head on his shoulders.


End file.
